Clans of toontown, Dottie's Story
by Nalasleafheart
Summary: Im horrible at summaries kay.   This story is based on some real happenings on Toontown and the chats. Dotties point of view the whole story, rated T just incase some chapters in the future cuss.


**Disclamer - I do not own any charters except myself, Dottie and i **own the place they live in, yet some of leaf clans place is owned for Summer (Windstar). **Thank you!**

**Some of these stories in this are true stories. If you are interested to know the real story behind this you are free to ask. These are also taken place on our chats, and some things said in the story were not really said in the real story so, **

Dottie walked slowly through the world of clans. She didn't want to go to Leaf Camp for there leader, Master Windstar Dragonleaf (Windstar), would chew her head off. She thought of Light World yet she would barley find any lights running around. Her last thought was Lunatics clan.

The clan was ran by the Leaders Brad and Zack. Dottie left for a while because a once dark toon was inside the clan teasing dottie every time she came to visit.

She appeared at the boundary line to the Lunatics clan slowly walking in peering for any of her friends.

She saw lights coming from their town so she walked toward it. She didn't notice yet two glowing green eyes were watching her in the shadows. Skipping, She saw Cocoa and Megan. "Hello" She greeted with warm eyes. Cocoa looking up she nudged her sister. "Hi Dottie!" "Say, have you two seen Zack, Brad, or the others?" Dottie asked.

"Yeah there having a meeting about poison."

"What about Poison?" Curiosity and wonder filled Dottie's brain. _Could it be he's becoming the next leader?_ _She thought in horror._ _No, They wouldn't do that. There smarter then that right?_

Megan grinned. "Go look for yourself"

Dottie walked her way to the meeting room where clan meetings were held. She noticed new faces and old faces. Brad looked at her as she walked in. "Hello Dottie nice to see you again! Do you want to join Lunatics clan?" _Brad must had lost his marbles Dottie thought to herself, Mentally face-palming herself_. "Brad, Iv'e been in your clan for more then 6 months. Surely you know that?" Brad laughed. "Well you don't come here much so"

A toon got up. "Can we finish this meeting?" Brad looked over at the toon. "Sure Dubz lets get back to what we were talking about. "

"Everyone wants Poison to be gone correct?" Nods of agreement when't around the room. Another toon dottie hasn't seen last time she visited got up "What if he kills us? He can hack remember?" The toon had fear coming from his eyes.

**AN- some info on hacking and killing. Killing is being terminated. When you are "Killed" When you visit toontown you will have a new appearance and a new name. But when you are in the Realm of toons, you appear as what you were before you died. Toons who have not died yet still keep the same form as in toontown. Now hacking, this is the ultimate weapon although it is very common in toontown yet uncommon in the realm. All evil hackers live in the Fire Cage, A little place where evilness runs everywhere. The "God" of all of this Toons call Walt Disney. No one has seen him but he watches the toons as they go throughout there life, banishing the evil hackers in the realm.**

Rhino the blue bunny objected. "Walt will throw him in the Fire Cage before he tries so we will be safe."

Brad got up. "All in favor of Poison leaving?" Brads voice echoed through the room. Following that echo, was the echo of yes from all the toons of the clan.

Brad left the room. "The meeting is over."

Dottie walked over to Zack. She hugged him and grinned.

"Hey zack hows it going" She grinned. (Zack is Dottie's Adopted child)

Zack looked up at her his face beamed. "Hey mother! Im doing good you?"

"Well..." Dottie looked down. "Windstar isnt letting me into their camp for a few days.. but im fine"

Starkit, old Co Leader of leaf and also Dottie's mother appeared.

Zack left to talk with other clan members.

Star went over to where dottie and they went for a walk.

_**Some Hints for next chapters- **_

_**"Get me out of this jail!"**_

_**"Our plan is to…"**_

_**"If he was that clan leader then he's a big lier."**_

**Review :D**


End file.
